


Appreciation

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, all characters are 18 or older, ciel x reader, i hope my moms dont see this, my god im sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a long and hard case, you and Ciel return to the manor for some well-deserved rest. While partaking in said rest, Ciel decides to let his walls come down show his appreciation(Characters portrayed as 18+)(I'm willing to do requests if y'all want? Smut or not.)





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say this is standard but just in case:
> 
> {y/n} = your name  
> {h/c} = hair color  
> {s/c} = skin color  
> {e/c} = eye color

"You both look exhausted," Sebastian comments, holding the door open for his master and you, his mistress. "You should both quickly bathe and retire to your rooms for rest." He moves to take off your jacket and hangs it on a coat hanger near the door. "Would either of you like tea?" Ciel says nothing, dragging his feet to the master bathroom. You smile tiredly at Sebastian, declining his offer and quickly follow after your husband. Neither of you said anything as you both stripped down and slide into the still warm, prepared and large sauna bath. You give out a soft moan in relief as the water soothes your sore muscles.

Ciel watches you, his gaze no longer cold, but now full of admiration for his wife. You truly were a beautiful sight to behold, glowing {s/c} skin, shiny {h/c} hair that framed your face nicely and beautiful {e/c} eyes that made even him get lost in them. Thinking back on the last week, he frowns as he realizes he hasn't been the most loving husband in a while. Not his fault, but even the occasional peck on the forehead or a gentle reassuring squeeze could do them both well. You weren't like him, where you could survive without much affection. Perhaps you felt neglected? That simply wouldn't do. The Earl of Phantomhive couldn't be known to not show his lover the affection she deserves.

"{y/n}?" He calls to you, getting your attention. You stop your cleansing of yourself and look up at him, raising an eyebrow. He beckons you over, watching you wade through the water towards him. "What do you need, Ciel?" You giggle for a bit. "Do you want me to wash you?" He doesn't respond to your teasing, instead deciding to pull you into his embrace. His fingers carefully dance through your hair, eliciting a quiet purr from you. He removes his hand from your hair and slides his hands down to grip your waist, leaning down to pepper kisses down your neck and along your shoulders. Sighing deeply, you press your hands against his chest and lean closer, enjoying the feeling of his lips against your skin. "What has caused you to show such affection tonight, my Earl?"

"Does my lady not appreciate it?" You shake your head and tilt your head back as his kisses turn into love bites, his teeth tugging at your skin. You let out quiet whines as his bites get closer to a certain spot--

"Ah~" His teeth dig into your sweet spot and you practically melt right there. You can feel his lips curl into a smirk as he continues an assault on your neck. Quiet moans tumble out of your lips and your eyes flutter close as you focus on the bliss you're feeling. When he decided that your shoulders and neck were littered enough with hickeys, he slowly pulls away, watching as your eyes flutter open. A hazed look fills your eyes as you watch him, your body eager for him to touch you more as you press yourself against him.

"My lady remains impatient. What do you want, {y/n}?" Ciel asks, tilting his head as he stares you down. You lean up to whisper in his ear, your voice taking a needy tone. "I want you to to make love to me, Ciel." He lets out a strained groan, your voice more than enough to get him going.

"Your wish is my command." He lifts you up some more, taking one of your nipples into his mouth as he begins to suck at it gently, one of his hands reaching up to fondle the other one. His thumb rolls over your nipple and his tongue flicks at the tip of the other. You wrap your arms around his neck, your hands grip his hair as you push his head closer to your chest, desperate for him to take more of you into his mouth. He manages to break away from your grip.

"You're so gorgeous...absolutely beautiful." You look at down him, taking notice of the lust filling his eyes. You reach down and cup his face, your thumb caressing his right cheek, right under the eye where the Faustian Sign glowed dully. Your gaze softens and you lean down, capturing his lips with your own. He gladly returns the kiss, moving to sit you on the edge of the bath. Ciel slowly pulls away from you, licking his lips. "I love you," he whispers, pushing your legs apart. He slides down, coming face to face with your entrance. Using his fingers to spread your folds, he leans in and slowly licks from the bottom of your dripping cunt up to your clit, giving it a couple flicks with his tongue. You throw your head back, letting louder moans. Encouraged by your moans, Ciel begins to repeat his actions, now pumping his tongue into you.

The wet muscle twists and turns within your walls, not afraid to explore every surface. His thumb, meanwhile, begins pushing against your clit and violently rubbing it, making you wrap your legs around him to pull him deeper into you. You chant his name, desperate for your approaching release. Your hips began moving on their own, bucking against his face with every pump of his tongue. A tightening feeling in your gut grows and you drag your nails down Ciel's scalp, legs twitching. "C-Ciel...Ciel, please. I-I'm so close~!"

But he had other plans. Right before you release, he untangles your legs around him and pulls back. You whine and open your eyes, watching him lick away your juices from his lips. "You taste so good..." he pulls you back down into the bath. Your eyelids droop and you slide your hands up to wrap your arms around his neck. "Ciel." He hums in response, cupping your face. "I need you, please." Ciel smirks and pulls away from you. "Turn around," he commands, which you happily oblige to, clinging to the ledge as you bend over. You feel him grip your waist as he lines his dick with your entrance. "Are you ready?" He gently asks, leaning down to place gentle kisses on your back. You nod your head, growing impatient. 

You whimper and whine as you feel him push himself into you at an agonizingly slow pace. When he's fully sheathed inside you, he waits a bit, letting you get used to him. "Oh god, I've forgotten how big you are," you breathe out, closing your eyes. He chuckles and slowly pulls out, pushing himself back in again. You let out quiet moans as he picks up his pace, both hands now gripping your waist. "Damn...{y/n}, you're so tight," he curses, losing himself in the feeling of you.

His speed was much faster now and his thrusts were getting rougher. His hands were roaming everywhere, desperate to grab onto you. You were like him, moaning loudly as he pounded into you. When he started hitting your g-spot, you nearly came right there. Him repeatedly hitting that bundle of nerves sent you out of control as you became overwhelmed. You pressed yourself against him with every thrust, drooling. His name was all that could be heard, calling for him as if he was God himself.

"Ciel~ Ciel, I'm so close. P-Please, don't stop~" You beg, lurched over the ledge. You felt your walls tighten around him, and he began to groan loudly. You both were so close. Just a couple more thrusts and--

"CIEL!"

"{Y/N!}" 

You both scream in unison as both of you came together, the bliss finally washing over you both. You breathe heavily, legs twitching as you feel him fill you up with his seed. A few moments later, both of you relax and Ciel pulls himself out of you. Groans tumble out of your lips in response, and you close your eyes. Ciel pulls himself out of the bath and sits down, helping you out as well. "Are you alright?" He asks, thumbing the back of your hand gently. 

"Absolutely fantastic," you manage to get out, leaning into his embrace. "I've missed this." He nods, smiling in content.

"As have I." Silence. "I love you, {y/n}."

"I love you too."


End file.
